jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia001/Życie to dar, o który trzeba dbać,
Uwaga to jest mój pierwszy blog, i całe opko dla Asti1432 Prolog Podczas ataku smoków na Berk, Valka starała zdążyć do Czkawki i Saphiry, ale to co zobaczyła w ich pokoju przeraziło ją. Wielki smok przyglądał się małemu chłopcowi, a jego siostra leżała półprzytomna na ziemi. Valka próbowała odciągnąć smoka od syna, ale ten zadrapał Czkawce policzek i odleciał z Valką w szponach. Podczas tego Saphira była pół przytomna i widziała co się stało. Po tym jak smok porwał Valkę, Stoik pobiegł do domu i ujrzał Saphirę na podłodze oraz Czkawkę z zadrapanym policzkiem. Jednak niedługo po tym zdarzeniu mały chłopiec zachorował na śmiertelną chorobę. Gothi powiedziała że ktoś musi oddać życie, aby go uratować. Wtedy Stoik powiedział: - Ja oddam życie - ale wtedy Saphira dodała: -Nie, wystarczy że straciliśmy mamę, z kim Czkawka będzie dorastać? Ja oddam życie nie będzie w ogóle pamiętał że ma siostrę, ale ojca musi mieć! - Ale... - Stoik nie zdążył skończyć bo Saphira mu przerwała: - Nie! Ja oddam życie ! Gothi zaczynaj ! Saphira stanęła w kręgu narysowanym przez Gothi. Wtedy staruszka nabazgroliła coś i Saphira upadła, po czym jej ciało przekształciło się w nieznanego nikomu smoka. Kiedy wstała rzuciła na Stoika spojrzenie mówiące ,, tak musiało się stać, tato " , po czym odleciała. Rozdział 1 Gdzie jest Czkawka? ( wcale nie ściągam od Karolci po prostu taki miałam pomysł ) Tego dnia, Czkawka nie pojawił się na zajęciach w Smoczej Akademii. - Gdzie on jest? - zapytała Astrid reszty jeźdźców. - Skąd mamy wiedzieć ? - odpowiedziały bliźniaki. - Nie wiem, ale musimy go poszukać. - Czemu ? - zapytał Sączysmark, jakby wcale się tym nie przejmował. - Temu że jest szefem Smoczej Akademii i dzisiaj to on prowadzi zajęcia - powiedziała Astrid po czym wskoczyła na Wichurę i wyleciała z areny. Za nią poleciała reszta jeźdźców. - Śledzik leć sprawdź, czy nie ma go w domu. Bliźniaki poszukajcie w wiosce a ty Sączysmark dookoła wyspy. Ja poszukam w lesie. Rozdział 2 Czkawka gdzieś ty był ?! (Ten rozdział będzie krótki. jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć wszystkich będzie dokładnie 24) Jak Astrid powiedziała, tak pozostali zrobili. Po całym dniu poszukiwań spotkali się w Smoczej Akademii. - Znaleźliście go ? - zapytała smutnym głosem Astrid. - Nie - odpowiedzieli kręcąc głowami. - Szukaliście mnie? - zapytał Czkawka wlatując na Szczerbatku do akademii. - Gdzieś ty był Czkawka ?! Cały dzień cię szukaliśmy - powiedziała Astrid z lekką złością w głosie. - Yyyyy Koszmar Ponocnik został zasypany przez lawinę błotną i ze Szczerbatkiem pomogliśmy mu się wydostać - Czkawka próbował wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, ponieważ cały dzień latał na Szczerbatku. - Więc dlaczego jesteście tacy czyści? - dopytywała się Astrid. - Bo potem trenowaliśmy nową sztuczkę i wpadliśmy do wody. - Aha więc czemu jesteś suchy? - Bo potem długo lataliśmy i wyschliśmy - Czkawka miał nadzieję że to już koniec pytań Astrid. - Aaa to dobra. Pamiętaj jutro ty prowadzisz zajęcia za dzisiaj. - Dobra jutro będę. Może ''(tak będą wyglądały myśli). Rozdział 3 Nowy smok Następnego dnia, gdy Czkawka właśnie miał lecieć do akademii, usłyszał krzyki i natychmiast poleciał na miejsce skąd one dobiegały. Okazało się że jakiś smok podpalił dom Phlegmy i wyjadał ryby ze spiżarni. Gdy Stoik przyszedł na miejsce i zobaczył co się stało powiedział: - Nie możliwe, Saphira? - gdy to powiedział, smok przestał jeść i spojrzał na Stoika. - Tata? - po czym pobiegł w jego stronę i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Wstał na dwie łapy i go przytulił. Kiedy go przytulała ( bo to ona ) dodała. - Tęskniłam za tobą tato. - Ja za tobą też Saphira. Czkawka patrzył z niedowierzaniem na to co się dzieje i zapytał : - O co chodzi tato? Co to za smok i dlaczego potrafi mówić ? Stoik spojrzał na niego i odpowiedział : - Widzisz ,to jest twoja starsza siostra Saphira - po tych słowach wszystko mu wytłumaczyli. Rozdział 4 Saphira? Starsza siostra? Że co? - Co? Ale czemu mi nie mówiłeś o tym? - zapytał chłopak ojca. - Bo nie chciałem abyś cierpiał z tego powodu. - Stoick wyraźnie posmutniał gdy to mówił. - Właśnie czkawka. Zostaniesz kiedyś wodzem, a poza tym coś kazało mi ciebie bronić za wszelką cenę - wtedy Szczerbatek coś do niej powiedział (oczywiście po smoczemu) - Wrrraauu wrrr wrau ? (Kiedy czkawka ma urodziny?) - Wrrr wrraauu.... (23 marca....) - Wrrrraa wrraau .... (To znaczy że...) - Wrrraa wrrauu. (Tak, jest Pół-Smokiem) - Wrr wraa.... (Poza tym...) - Wrra wrrr wrrraauu (Ma duszę smoka dzięki temu, że ja stałam się smokiem) - Wrra wrrr wrau (Masz rację musisz mu powiedzieć aby odkrył swoje moce) - Wrraa wrrau wrrr? (Ale jak on na to zareaguje?) - Wrrra wrrr wrau (Tego nie wiem, ale musisz mu powiedzieć najlepiej teraz) - Wrrrr (Dobra, wygrałeś) Wtedy zwróciła się do czkawki: - Czkawka musimy gdzieś lecieć - powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Ale teraz ? - Tak teraz. Wsiadaj na Szczerbatka i lećmy. - Dobra. Czkawka wsiadł na smoka i odlecieli. - Więc gdzie lecimy? - zapytał czkawka. - Na tamtą wysepkę. - wskazała na wysepkę niedaleko Berk. Wylądowali i zaczęli rozmawiać. - Czkawka słuchaj, ty jesteś Pół-Smokiem, panem wszystkich smoków - powiedziała i spojrzała na niego. - Co ale jak? Słyszałem o Pół-Smokach ale myślałem, że to tylko legendy - popatrzył na Saphirę z niedowierzaniem. - Tak samo jak Szybkie Śmierci (opisałam na innym blogu tego smoka) a ja tu stoję - popatrzyła na czkawkę dumna. - Ale nikt ich nigdy nie widział. - Tak jak Nocnej Furii. Nawet jeśli ktoś zobaczył to umarł. Oczywiście kiedyś bo teraz już nie zabijacie smoków. Rozdział 5 Pół smok '-'Wrrr wrrau wrraa (Czkawka będziesz musiał opuścić Berk na jakiś czas aby opanować swoje moce) - warknął Szczerbatek do swojego przyjaciela. - Zaraz, od kiedy rozumiem co mówisz? - zapytał smoka chłopak. - Od kiedy odblokowałeś swoje moce. Możesz rozkazywać smokom i zawsze gdy będziesz ich potrzebował przylecą aby ci pomóc. - Aha to spoko. Lećmy już bo znowu oberwę od Astrid, że mnie na zajęciach ni ma. Rozdział 6 Bałagan Gdy przylecieli do Smoczej Akademii zobaczyli bliźniaków kłócących się kogo smok jest bardziej zielony, a potem zaczęli walić głowami o ścianę aby ustalić kogo mocniej boli głowa. Astrid słuchała co mówi Śledzik, a Sączysmark był w paszczy Hakokła, który go żuł. - Co tu się dzieje?! Kurczę, nie ma mnie na kilka dni a tu taki bałagan? - powiedział Czkawka patrząc ze zdziwieniem co się stało. - Um... dzień jak co dzień odkąd nie przychodziłeś - odpowiedziała Astrid spoglądając na chłopaka z lekkimi rumieńcami. - Że co?! Trzeba to ogarnąć! - Czkawka był widocznie wkurzony tym, co zobaczył. Rozdział 7 Sprzątanie i kłopot Hakokła - Dobra zacznijmy od czegoś łatwego, czyli wyciągnięcia Smarka. - Ale próbowaliśmy go wyciągnąć a Hakokieł za nic nie puszcza! - odpowiedział Śledzik. - Więc ja to załatwię. Hakokieł, puść Smarka - spokojnie powiedział brunet, podchodząc do smoka. - Wrrrr wrraa wrau ! (Nie! On mnie wkurza, wykorzystuje i głodzi !) - Co!? Dobra damy mu nauczkę, ale teraz go puść. Musimy posprzątać. - Wrraauu. Wrrr wrraa wrau. (Dobra. Zaczął już śmierdzieć.) - po czym wypluł Sączysmarka. - Dobra. Astrid z wichurą pilnujcie smarka i bliźniaków. Śledzik z Wymem, Jotem, Sztukamięs i Hakokłem zabierzcie wszystko z akademii, a ja ze smokami zajmiemy się resztą - jak powiedział tak zrobili po chwili bliźniaki i Sączysmark zbierali grzyby z Astrid a Śledzik i smoki wszystko wynieśli i obserwowali co się stanie. - Dobra zaczynamy. '' Krawiec ( Szybki Szpic ), Jeży ( Szeptozgon ) , Blaze ( Koszmar Ponocnik ) , Niki ( Tajfumerang ), chodźcie potrzebuje was.( lepszych imion nie mogłam wymyśleć ) - po chwili zjawiły się smoki. - Wrrr wraa wrau ? (To co robimy Czkawka?) - zapytał krawc. - Wrrrrr (Ale syf) - stwierdził jeży - Taa, po tym co widzicie tutaj, chyba się domyślacie co będziemy robić. Po jakimś czasie było już czysto. Wtedy właśnie wszedł Sączysmark. - Wow czkawka sam tak posprzątałeś? - zapytał Smark wchodząc do akademii. - Smark jak mogłeś głodzić i wykorzystywać Hakokła ! - spojrzał na niego z wściekłością. - O czym ty mówisz czkawka ? - Sączysmark jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi chłopakowi. - Hakokieł mi powiedział że go wkurzasz, wykorzystujesz i głodzisz ! - Czkawka był jakby jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. - Ale jak to powiedział ci? - Sączysmark już nic nie rozumiał. - No tak. Rozumiem ich mowę! - Czkawka wyglądał jakby miał zabić smarka, gdy do akademii wleciała Saphira z Hakokłem. - Czkawka! Hakokieł ma ci coś do powiedzenia - spojrzała na Hakokła ze złością w oczach. - Wrraa wrrauu wrrr . ( Czkawka, ja kłamałem. ) Rozdział 8 Małe nieporozumienie - Co ?! Ale czemu ?! - zapytał smoka. - Wrrrwraa wrru (Znaczy, nie głodzi mnie, ale wkurza i każe latać szybciej, kiedy ja już nie mogę) - Hakokieł posmutniał gdy to mówił. - Ale czemu skłamałeś ? - dopytywał się Czkawka. - Wrrrr wraa wrraau wrrrrr (Bo mnie wkurzał i udawał że się mną nie przejmuje, tylko na mnie lata i mnie karmi, a ja chcę żeby okazywał mi miłość tak jak ty okazujesz ją smokom.) - Hakokieł jeszcze bardziej posmutniał. - Wow. Nie spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Cóż, Sączysmark, Hakokieł się wkurza bo nie okazujesz mu miłości której każdy potrzebuje, a nie traktować go jak przybłędę którego dokarmiasz - Czkawka był trochę zdenerwowany na Smarka. - Co?! Hakokieł potrzebuje miłości ?! Nic nie potrzebuje ! To facet a nie jakaś baba ! - Sączysmark nie rozumiał że tak jest naprawdę. Gdy czkawka usłyszał Smarka, nie mógł wytrzymać : Płomień, Wrzeniek, Tygrys ( koszmar ponocnik ) Szczerbatek ( o sobie spał w domu czkawki ) , Jeży ( Szeptozgon, występował powyżej ), Piorun ( Wandersmok ) chodźcie. Gdy zjawiły się smoki czkawka powiedział: - Chłopaki, ten dureń nazywa was babami! Zróbcie z nim co chcecie, tylko aby bolało! - powiedział Czkawka nie mogąc ukrywać dalej szczęścia. - Wrrraaa ! (Ma się rozumieć!) - odpowiedziały chórem wszystkie smoki. Nastawił Szczerbatkowi ogon, a po dwóch godzinach Sączysmark wrócił do domu. Zastał tam swojego ojca : - Gdzie żeś był?! Jaszczur wrócił dwie godziny temu. - Wkurzyłem smoki i Czkawkę. Smoki mnie porwały, zrzucały i łapały w powietrzu, potem tarzały mnie w błocie i wrzucały do wody, wrzuciły mnie do gniazda Szeptozgonów, następnie do Ognioglizd i węgorzy elektrycznych. No tak i jeszcze mnie obrzygały zgniłymi rybami. - odpowiedział zmasakrowany Sączysmark. - Jak je obraziłeś ? - Powiedziałem że są baby. - Aha... dobrze teraz do łóżka już ! - Dobrze tato. - Sączysmark ledwo co stał na nogach. W swoim pokoju zobaczył smutnego Hakokła który leżał na swoim legowisku. - eee Hakokieł chyba nie gniewasz się za to co powiedziałem w akademii ? - zapytał przepraszającym głosem smoka. - Wrrrrrrrr ! Wrrraa ! ( a owszem ! Gniewam się ! ) - smok odwrócił łeb od Sączysmarka. - Oj no weź ! - nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć bo hakokieł zapalił ogon i uderzył smarka, który uderzył o ścianę. - Dobra ! Wygrałeś ! Przepraszam ! Wcale nie jesteś baba ! - smok jakby ożył i ruszył w stronę chłopaka, lecz tuż przed nim wychamował pomógł mu wstać i zaczął go lizać. Rozdział 9 co się dzieje z Hakokłem? dziękuje że wciąż jesteście ze mną, i że wam się podoba jeszcze 15 rozdziałów więc będzie się działo o wiele więcej niż teraz. Miłego czytania. Następnego dnia wszyscy byli w akademii czkawka też był w towarzystwie smoków. Hakokieł był bardzo szczęśliwy i podlizywał się czkawce i Sączysmarkowi. - hej, Hakokieł co ty taki szczęśliwy ? - zapytał przyjaznym głosem czkawka. - Wrrrraaa wrrrr wwrrrrauu ( pogodziłem się z Sączysmarkiem i nawet dał się polizać ! To było super ! Zwłaszcza że smakował rybami ! ) - Więc to dlatego wszystkie smoki się na mnie rzucają gdy mnie zobaczą. - akurat przelatywał niedaleko inny Koszmar Ponocnik i oczywiście rzucił się na czkawkę aby go polizać. - No już, lila zejdź ze mnie ! - oczywiście wykonała polecenie, lecz na widok Hakokła została w bezruchu, tak samo jak Hakokieł. - Hakokieł co się dzieje ? - zapytał smoka smark, lecz smok ani drgnął. - Sączysmark, chyba Hakokieł się zakochał. - Że co ?! - smark nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. - no tak patrz jak na siebie patrzą. - czkawka próbował uświadomić Sączysmarkowi że jego smok się zakochał. - n n no masz hyba rację, hakuś się zakochał. Rozdział 10 gdzie jest hakuś? następnego dnia w domu Jorgensonów : - hakuuuś gdzie jesteś ? - sączysmark był trochę zaniepokojony tym, że hakokła nigdzie nie było. - sączysmark ! Śniadanie ! - zawołał z dołu jego ojciec. Gdy sączysmark zszedł na dół zapytał mężczyzny : - tato widziałeś gdzieś hakokła ? - sączysmark był bardzo zaniepokojony zniknięciem smoka. - nie, od wczoraj go nie widziałem- podłosmark się raczej tym nie przejmował. - jak ja pójdę do akademii bez smoka ? - w końcu tresujecie smoki, pójdź do lasu po drugiego jaszczura na czas kiedy nie ma pierwszego . - świetny pomysł ! Zaraz wracam ! - po tych słowach poszedł do lasu i znalazł koszmara ponocnika który był bardzo odobny do hakokła i poleciał na nim do akademii. Po drodze głaskał i komentował smoka aby smok bardziej go polubił. Gdy przylecieli do akademii, czkawka dziwnie na niego spojrzał. Rozdział 11 sączysmark, co to ma być?! ten rozdział będzie bardzo krótki, za co z góry przepraszam - sączysmarkco to ma być ?! Gdzie hakokieł ?! - czkawka był bardzo wkurzony. - ni wiem o co ci chodzi. Przeciesz tu jest hakokieł. - poklepał smoka po pysku. - ah tak ?! To co obok ciebie robi mój znajomy tygrys, co ?! - czkawka był teraz wkurzony na maksa. - nie wiem o czym ty mówisz - oczywiście było widać że kłamie. Rozdział 12 przegiołeś smark! mówiłam że krótki - już nie wytrzymam ! Szczerbatek podaj noże, ty tygrys przytrzymaj smarka aby nie uciekł, a ty astrid bądź taka miła i zamknij wejście, ale najpierw wyjdźcie. - czkawka popatrzył na nich wściekłym spojrzeniem. Zrobili co kazał po czym czkawka owiedział : - dobra, tygrys puść go ! - sączysmark zaczął biegać w koło z paniki. - aaaaaaaaa - czkawka rzucił pierwszym nożem tuż przed nos smarka. - więc przyznaj się bo poleci następny ! - czkawka był meeega ( 15x meeeega ) wpieniony. - nic nie zrobiłem - poleciał kolejny i tak w kółko aż smark był przybity do ściany. - to jak powiesz ?! Został mi jeszcze jeden nóż ! - wtedy smark pękł. - dobra ! Tylko nie rzucaj ! - sączysmark prawie się poryczał ze strachu. - to gadaj ! -czkawka był już trochęmniej wpieniony. - nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć hakokła, więc tata powiedział żebym znalazł nowego, bo przeciesz jak by, się tu pokazał bez smoka ! - już wszystko ? - czkawka już się powoli uspokajał. - tak! - dobra, tygrys pomóż mu szczerbek, lecimy ! - smok pomógł smarkowi i poleciał do lasu. Gdy był już odczepiony od ściany, szczerbatek chwycił go w szony i polecieli. Rozdział 13 akcja poszukiwawcza Wszyscy wsiedli na smoki i polecieli za czkawką saphirą i szczerbatkiem ( saphira stała ciągle obok czkawki a fajnie było patrzeć jak smark cierpi więc siedziała cicho ) - czkawka dokąd lecimy ? - zapytała Astrid. - po Hakokła - odżekł czkawka tajemniczo. - skąd wiesz gdzie on jest ? -zapytała Szpadka nie wiedządz o co chodzi. - ja nie wiem, ale saphira wie. - odpowiedział na pytanie ale szpadka dalej nic nierozumiała. - eeee, ale skoro ona wie gdzie on jest to dlaczego go szuka ? - o matko, ona ma świetny węh, i szuka teraz tropu. - bliźniaki lekko wkurzyły czkawkę. - aaaaaaa - nareszcie ci idioci coś zrozumieli. - czkawka mam trop! Założysz mi tą chustkę ?- smoczyca podleciała do czkawki a ten założył jej czarną chustę na oczy. - no, już możesz lecieć. - saphira znowu wysunęła się do przodu. - czkawka jak ona będzie widzieć, skoro ma chustę na oczach ? - tym razem mieczyk zaczął wypytywać ( czyt. Wkurzać ) czkawkę. - ma świetny węh dzięki któremu nie musi nic widzieć. - mieczyk na szczęście prędzej to załapał. - eeee, czkawka, weźmiesz mnie na jakiegoś smoka. Zaraz chyba zwymiotuje takmną buja. - sączysmark był trochę zielony na twarzy. - no dobra.. - chłopak dalej gniewał sie na smarka.- ( w myślach ) potrzebuję jakiegoś smoka dla smarka ( czyt. chodzące nieszczęście ), najlepiej najerziny szeptozgon. Taaaak, cały w kolcach ostrych jak brzytwy. - po chwili przyleciał smok. Szczerbatek zrzucił to " chodzące nieszczęście " na szpona ( chyba każdy się domyśli że chodzi o smoka ). - auuuuuu !!!!! - zawył smark. Wsumie, nie ma co się dziwić, spadł twarzą w dół na kolce. Na twarzy czkawki było widać uśmiech, natomiast szczerbatek zaczął się śmiać ( na swój sposób ). - czkawka ! To już tutaj !- wskazała na jaskinię z której wystawały dwa ogony koszmarów ponocników. Gdy wyladowali okazało się że to Hakokieł i Lila. Pod ih skrzydłami spały malutkie smoczki !!! Rozdział 14 hakokieł, te maluchy są twoje?! ( kto zgadnie co zrobi hakuś dla tego dedykt ) dobra nikt nie zgadł... - hakokieł ! - zawołał wesoło sączysmark, ale właśnie wtedy zobaczył małe smoczki.-zaraz, te maluchy są twoje ? - oczy mało co mu nie wyskoczyły z orbit ( dla mniej inteligentnych: z dziór na oczy ) - wrrrr wrraa wrrauu - ryknął smok w stronę smarka. - czkawka, tłumacz ! - zawołał do chłopaka stojącego niedaleko niego, i drapiącego szczerbatka po głowie. - dobra. Powiedział ,, tak, a co smarku ? " był trochę wkurzony na ciebie. - i miał racje. - wrrrrr wrraaa wrrauu ! - w stronę smarka. - czkawka! - powiedział ,, wszystko widziałem durniu ( czyt. Totalny idioto ), wracaj do swojego tygryska! " . - wrrrrr wrrraa - i mówi że rząda przeprosin i wyjaśnień. - eee hakokieł ja przepraszam, tygrys miał być tylko na czas zajęć i żeby cię poszukać, bo nigdzie cię nie było. - smark posmutniał gdy to mówił. - wrrrrr wrrraa wrrr - powiedział że ci wybacza i zaraz wraca do domu. Maluchami zajmie się Lila. Rozdział 15 czkawka i smoki przepadły gdy wrócili, krzykozgon włośnie przeżuwał svena. Czkawka podbiegł do niego i zaczął krzyczeć w stronę smoka: - wrzeszczatek ( tak wiem, wiem... ) wypluj go! - wrrrrrr wrraaa ( ale on smakuje miodem ! ) - co?! Ale i tak go wypluj. Już ! Smok wypluł svena a wtedy Stoik uderzył smoka w głowę toporem ( myślał że wrzeszczatek ( kurde co za rzenada z tym imieniem ( lol zawias w zawiasie w zawiasie ) ) jest zły ). Czkawka odepchnął ojca i krzykozgon wziął chłopaka do paszczy, po czym odleciał. Za nimi prawie wszystkie smoki ( zostały te co miały właścicieli i kilka dzikich ). Czkawce urządzono pogrzeb, natomiast Stoik miał poczucie winy, że przez niego jego jedyny syn i smoki przepadły. Rozdział 16 czkawka to naprawdę ty?! na dzisiaj tyle jutro będzie ciąg dalszy ( dzięki Bogu, znalazłam telefon ! ), wiem trochę mało, ale cuż wina tableta( i moja bo na nim cały dzień grałam) PS. Zawiasy w zawiasach zrobiłam specjalnie, a wrzeszczatek wymyślany na szybko ;) Pięć lat później ( wszyscy wyglądają jak w jws 2 ). Na wyścigah najszybsza była Astrid, ale nikt nigdy nie pobił rekordu Czkawki, jakim była prędkość światła. Jednak pewnego dnia na wyspę Berk, zmieżało bardzo ooogromniaste ( 13x bardzo ) stado smoków. - Astrid co robimy ? - zapytał ich dowódczynie Śledzik ( astrid była zastępcą czkawki w akademii ). - czekamy, nie wiemy jakie mają zamiary. - patrzcie ktoś leci na smoku, to na pewno drago. - Sączysmark wskazał na lecącego z przodu stada czarnego smoka z jeźdźcem. - masz rację smark. Atak! - polecieli na stado, ale smoki omijały ich , aż wszystkie wylądowały. Wtedy Astrid zsiadła z Wichury i z całej siły walnęła przybysz w zbroi ( tej z jws 2 ) swoim toporem w tył głowy, ale ten się rozleciał. Wtedy do ziemi przybiła ją nocna furia, i już smok miał strzelić, kiedy przybysz zawołał: - szczerbatek ! Zostaw Astrid ! Nie chciała mi zrobić krzywdy ! - smok zostawił dziewczynę, i po chwili znów był u boku swego pana.- nic ci ie jest Astrid ? - pomógł jej wstać. - kim jesteś, i skąd znasz moje imię? - nie pamiętasz mnie, szczerbatka i saphiry ? - nie możliwe, czkawka to ty ?! - tak to ja. - astrid rzuciła mu się na szyję, a gdy puściła, zaczkawką z wody wyłonił się oszołomostrach i czerwona śmierć. Przyleciała też Saphira. - mama nie mówiła wam że wracam ?- chłopak był lekko zdezorientowany. - jak to mama ? - no moja mama Valka. - wtedy obok nih wylądował chmuroskok z jeźdźcem. - czkawka kto to, i tak wogule to zdejmiesz tą maskę ? - to jest moja mama i tak, zdejmę tą maskę.- jeździec zeskoczył ze smoka, a czkawka zdjął chełm, i obejrzał dokładnie, zauwarzył rysę z tyłu. - wow, mocno walisz toporem, zarysowałaś mi chełm. -sory myślałam że to drago. - Astrid zarumieniła się. - nie musisz przepraszać, poza tym drago ostatnio wpadł do morza podczas naszego starcia. - odwrócił się do Valki - mamo myślałem że przyleciałaś wcześniej. - chmuroskok był głodny, więc polecieliśmy na ryby. - Valka zdjęła maskę i uśmiechnęła się.- chodź musimy powiedzieć Stoikowi że wróciłeś. - dobra to chodźmy. Kiedy doszli do domu wodza, usłyszeli rozmowę Stoika i Pyskacza: - pyskacz musimy poszukać tego krzykozgona i go zabić za czkawkę i wszystkie smoki ! - czkawce nic nie jest, zapomniałeś, wszystkie smoki go się słuchają. - skąd wiesz, może ten akurat się nie słucha i go pożarł. - dobrze, pójdę po Astrid i polecimy go szukać. - drzwi się otworzyły a do środka wpadli Czkawka, Astrid, Valka, Saphira, Szczerbatek i Chmuroskok. - czkawka ? Saphira ? Valka ? - stoik nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. - eee cześć tato. - powiedzieli churem Czkawka i Saphira. Natomiast Stoik i Valka zaczęli tańczyć, a rodzeństwo przyglądało się im. Jednak ktoś to w końcu musiał przerwać. - eeee tato wróciłem. - Stoik przestał tańczyć. - czkawka, myślałem że pożarł cię krzykozgon. - wrzeszczatek nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził, żuł svena bo smakował i pachnał miodem, a ostatnio mu posmakował. Proszę nie rób mu krzywdy. - nie zrobię mu krzywdy. Tylko nie wiem jak mieszkańcy wioski na ciebie zareagują, w końcu myślą że umarłeś. - spokojnie tato, ja już się tym zajmę. Rozdział 17 DODATKOWY wielkie wejście czkawki wow jesteśmy już tak daleko, dajecie wiarę że jeszcze zostało tylko 8 rozdziałów ? po długiej przerwie, ciąg dalszy !!!!! Ps. To dodatkowy rozdział, a wszyscy wikingowie byli na przyjęciu w twierdzy więc nie widzieli czkawki i smoków. Życze miłego czytania ;) Następnego dnia, jak co miesiąc ludzie w wiosce składali ofiary dla krzykozgona, aby już nie porywał więcej ludzi. Tego dnia, była bardzo gęsta mgła, więc prawie nic nie dało się zobaczyć. Nagle mieszkańcy usłyszeli ryk krzykozgona i jakiś głos: - rozgońcie mgłę smoki ! - wtedy mgła zniknęła, i mieszkańcy ujrzeli krzykozgona, a za nim miliardy smoków. Na krzykozgonie siedział jakiś smok, a obok niego stał wiking. Smoki ustawiły się jeden obok drugiego, tworząc most. Po nich na wyspę wszedł nieznajomy wraz ze smokiem. Miał na sobie zbroję ( z JWS 2 ) i nie miał lewej nogi, a smok lotki. Smoki usiadły na dachah domów, a niektóre poleciały do lasu. Jego smok bawił się z jakimiś smokami. - chodźcie przyjaciele. Szczerbatek do mnie! Oszołomostrach, Czerwona Śmierć wy też ! - u jego boku pojawił się ten sam smok co wcześniej, nocna furia. Za nim z wody wyłoniły się dwa olbrzymie smoki. Dodatkowo, jeszcze kilka miliardów smoków wyleciało zza klifu. Nagle Hakokieł zaczął szaleć, a gdy czkawka do niego podszedł zrobił się potulny jak baranek. Smok zaczął go lizać, przy czym zrzucił mu chełm. - Czkawka !!!???? - cała wioska była zaskoczona. - cześć! Niezłe wejście zrobiłem ? Rozdział 18 wyścigi nareszcie ciąg dalszy. Obiecuję, że będę od tej pory pilnować telefonu. No to lecimy. Wioska była naprawdę zdziwiona. Kilka osób nawet zemdlało. - eee tego nie było w planach.- gdy to mówił drapał się po głowie. Wtedy przyleciała Astrid z wichurą. - Czkawka! twój ojciec kazał ci powiedzieć, że jutro wyścigi smoków o jajo jakiegoś nieznanego smoka.- gdy czkawka usłyszał o jaju, od razu jakby ożył. - może przyjdę. Następnego dnia, w miejscu gdzie miały odbyć się wyścigi: - Astrid gdzie czkawka?- dopytywał się wódz. -powiedział że może przyjdzie.- gdy już mieli wystartować, usłyszeli głos czkawki: - czekajcie na nas!- wtedy wylądował czkawka ze szczerbatkiem. Szczerbatek miał na sobie namalowane czerwone wzory, a czkawka miał na zbroi wzory czerwonych nocnych furii. - dobrze, a więc START!!!- krzyknął Stoik i wszyscy wystartowali. Czkawka i jego przyjaciel byli na samym końcu. - hehe, to jest ta twoja prędkość światła?- zaczął śmiać się z czkawki sączysmark, ale w jego głosie było słychać rozczarowanie. -nie...- nie zdążył dokończyć bo wyleciała pierwsza owca- to jest.- i polecieli po owcę naprawdę z prędkością światła. Łapali każdą owcę, i w końcu usłyszeli krzyk pyskacza: - czarna owca!!!- i poleciała, gdy szczerbatek złapał owcę, czkawka nastawił ogon przyjacielowi, wstał i zeskoczył z niego. - co on chce zginąć!?- Stoik patrzył z przerażeniem na to co się dzieje. Czkawka rozłożył ,,skrzydła". Zaczął szybować, a gdy szczerbatek wrzucił czarną owcę do ich siatki, poleciał po przyjaciela i razem wylądowali. - wow, czkawka, jak ty to zrobiłeś?- zapytał podniecony Śledzik. - i dlaczego szczerbatek nie jest zmęczony?- fakt, wszystkie smoki padały z wycieńczenia. - dzięki stroju, który dostałem na urodziny od smoków. a szczerbatek nie jest zmęczony, bo dużo lataliśmy. Czasami nawet cały dzień. Po prostu jest przyzwyczajony do tego. - aha- powiedzieli razem Śledzik i Astrid. Wtedy czkawce wręczono jajo a czkawka powiedział: - o, ten wasz nieznany smok, to stormcutter.-wszyscy spojrzeli na czkawkę wzrokiem mówiącym ,, jakiego smoka???"- Tego smoka.- pokazał na chmuroskoka, który przyleciał razem z Valką. - DRAGO ATAKUJE!!!!!!!!!- wydarł się ktoś z portu, i zabrzmiał róg. Rozdział 19 Ty zdrajco!!!! rozdział będzie ( zespojleruje) fajny. przynajmniej u mnie jest na drugim miejscu. Miłego czytania życzę! Zanim czkawka zdążył zareagować, coś mocno udeżyło go w głowę, i stracił przytomność. Obudził się na statku Drago. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie był związany. - no nareszcie się obudziłeś czkawka.- to był sam Drago Krwawdoń. Za jego plecami ( za plecami Drago) zobaczył związanego Stoika,Valkę,Astrid,Śledzika,Sączysmarka,bliźniaki i co najważniejsze, Szczerbatka. -Drago wypuść ich! -mam kilka warunków. -jakich? -dołączysz do mnie, a ja ich wypuszczę. -czkawka nie rób tego!-wołała Astrid -a co jak się nie zgodzę? -to ich zabiję! Smoka też! -zgadzam się, ale najpierw ih wypuść. Też mam kilka warunków. Nie będziesz władał nad smokami, ja to będę robił. Najważniejsze, nie tkniesz Berk. -zgoda.-podali sobie ręce, a drago wypuścił więźniów, których smoki zabrały na Berk. Kiedy lecieli, dało się słyszeć krzyki wikingów: -czkawka! Ty zdrajco, pokrako i odmieńhcu!-to był smark. Darł się na całe gardło. - nie denerwuje cię to czasem czkawka? -denerwuje. Ale co, mam mu łeb urwać, czy może lepiej go do wulkanu zrzucić? Nie mogę.-westchnął-płyńmy do smoczego sanktuarium. Rozdział 20 czemu to zrobiłeś?! dedykt dla Asti1432 za super bloga i za to że pozwoliłaś użyć mi Luny, dla OpalważkaNFGirl za miłe komy i też za świetnego bloga, oraz dla Adve&Wanessy za świetne opka i miły kom. Oczywiście dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to nadal czytają! Rok puźniej, wszyscy na Berk uważali czkawkę za zdrajcę. Natomiast Drago i chłopak zaprzyjaźnili się. Lesz pewnej nocy: - Szczerbatek, ile jeszcze do północy? -trzy...dwa...jeden... (nie chce mi się tych wrr pisać, bo i tak czkawka go rozumie.)- wtedy pojawiła się Luna (kto czytał opko Asti1432, ten wie co to za smoczyca) -cześć mamo.- chłopak przytulił smoczycę. -witaj czkawka. Słuchaj, mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia, na temat Drago. -on się zmienił mamo, naprawdę. -wiem, wiem. Ale drago, też był taki jak ty, był pół smokiem. Ale ich szamanka (taka jak Gothi) zdjęła czar. Drago tak się zdenerwował, że kazał smokom zniszczyć wioskę. Zroniły to. Od tamtej pory, mści się na innych wioskach za to, co zrobili mu wikingowie gdy był mały. -ale nie można zrobić jakoś, żeby znowu był pół smokiem? -nie, czkawka. Dar można dać tylko osobie o czystym sercu, a on go nie ma. -ale co ja mam z tym zrobić? -musisz go zabić, albo w jakiś sposób oczyścić mu serce. Wtedy odejdzie i będzie żył ze smokami. -dobrze. Czyli wystarczy z nim porozmawiać, wtedy gdy się zdezorientuje ,, wejdę" (w sensie pogrzebie w jego przeżyciach itp. Uświadomi mu co zrobił, on będzie szczerze żałował, wtedy czkawka użyje mocy pół smoka i oczyści mu serce) do jego serca i oczyszcze je. -tak, przypomnij mu kim był, i uświadom mu co zrobił. Następnego dnia: -drago, musimy wrócić na Berk, a tam poważnie orozmawiać. -jak chcesz czkawka. Popłyneli na oszołomostrachach na Berk. Czkawka stanął na klifie, a drago został na darkness (tak nazywał się oszołomostrach drago, w skrócie darky). Gdy go zobaczyli, ktoś mocno udeżył go w głowę i chłopak obudził się w celi. Był cały w łańcuchah. -ooo nasz zdrajca się obudził. -nie nazywaj mnie tak. -dołączyłeś do Drago, i śmiesz tutaj wracać?!-astrid była wkurzona tym, że mnie zobaczyła. -dołączyłem do niego, aby uratować wam życie, a wy zamykacie mnie w celi! -nie mogłeś coś innego zrobić?! -nie, sprowokował mnie słowami, że chce was zabić. Bez szczerbatka nie mógł bym żyć, orędzej sam bym się zabił nisz miałbym umrzeć ze starości bez szczerbatka!- gdy wykrzykiwał ostatnie zdanie miał łzy w oczach. Rozdział 21 drago, musimy porozmawiać. - wypuść mnie, albo sam to zrobię! - ciekawe jak czkawka!- astrid zapomniała, że czkawka jest pół smokiem. - ach tak!?- czkawka zmienił się w nocną furię niszcząc kajdany i kraty celi. Astrid stała jak wryta, i patrzyła jak czkawka uwalnia szczerbatka, zmienia się z powrotem w wikinga i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Zobaczył wioskę lekko zniszczoną przez oszołomostracha. Zobaczył też Stoika oraz Valkę stojących przed Drago. Czym prędzej pobiegł do nich a Stoik na to: - Pocoś tu przyszedł zdrajco?! -Ale tato ja...- nie zdążył dokończyć bo wódz mu przerwał. - nie mów do mnie tato, nie jestem twoim ojcem!- Stoik był bardzo wkurzony widokiem czkawki. - ooo powtarzamy scenkę z czsów kiedy jeszcze nie poznałem szczerbatka?! Zawsze mną pomiatałeś, a czasami jak cię wkurzyłem, a byłeś pijany, to mnie biłeś! Raz nawet złamałeś mi rękę, ale to cię nie obchodziło. Zawsze mną gardziłeś, mówiłeś że nie jestem twoim synem! To ja już wogule nie rozumiem, jestem twoim synem czy nie!? Wiesz który to był dzień, jak się mocno napiłeś, pobiłeś mnie, i wywaliłeś na dwór gdy padał deszcz?! 23 marca! moje urodziny! miałem 7 lat, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się wtedy czułem! Bardzo fajny prezent dostałem na urodziny, co nie!? Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś, a z tego wszystkiego wynika, że byłeś dumny nie ze swojego syna Stoik! Smoki lepiej mnie trakatują niż wikingowie! One zawsze mnie pocieszają, a mama i tata mnie rozumieją! Moim ojcem jest Oszołomostrach, a matką Luna!!!- po policzku czkawki spłynęło kilka łez, które zaraz wytarł. - Stoik, czy to prawda?- zapytała Valka przerażonym głosem. - Tak, Val.- Valka wyglądała jak pięciolatek, na którego oczach przed chwilą zabito jego rodziców. - teraz idźcie, muszę porozmawiać z Drago sam, na sam. - Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał smarkaczu! - a owszem, będę! Chyba, że smoki mają was wynieść w szponach!- poszli sobie, a Drago i Czkawka zostali sami. - Drago, wiem co się kiedyś stało, i szczerze ci współczuję. Dlaczego zniszczyłeś te wszystkie wioski? Rozdział 22 droga do serca jest długa - ponieważ byłem zły. To tak, jakby ci zabili szczerbatka. Postąpił byś tak samo. - smoki odebrały mi matkę na dwadzieścia lat, i nie zabijałem, ani nie zabijam ich. Słyszałeś co zrobił mi stoik, też go nie zabiłem. - z tych powodów jesteśmy do siebie podobni. - Nie drago, ja nie potrafię zabijać, nie to co ty, ale obydwoje dużo cierpieliśmy w przeszłości. - do czego zmierzasz? - pamiętasz, jak ciebie wyzywali i krzywdzili wikingowie. Ale pamiętasz też te miłe chwile, ze smokami. Przypomnij sobie radość każdego dnia ze smokami i z rodziną. Gdy razem z matką oglądałeś zachód słońca. Gdy czułeś wolność latając na smoku. To wszystko co czułeś to była miłość. Miłość do życia. Przypomnij sobie jaki był piękny świat oczami smoka, te wszystkie zapachy, których zwykły wiking nie poczuje. To ci pokazało jaki świat jest piękny! To była lekcja, aby oto dbać, a nie niszczyć. Świat nie jest tylko dla ciebie, są też inni którzy to doceniają. Spójrz co zrobiłeś z tą wioską, a patrz jak wyglądała ( czkawka z pomocą Luny sprawili, że drago widział piękną wioskę o zachodzie słońca). Te krajobrazy sprawiają, że świat jest piękny. - masz rację, co ja zrobiłem...- czkawka zrobił swoje, i serce drago znowu było czyste. Rozdział 23 wszystko co złe, kiedyś przepada. - mamo, teraz się da? - tak czkawka, teraz tak. -więc działaj. Luna sprawiła, że drago znowu był pół smokiem. Wiking poczuł, jak wyostrzająmu się wszystkie zmysły. - czkawka czy ja... - tak drago, jesteś pół smokiem.- czkawka uśmiechnął się, a drago poczuł dziwne uczucie. - co to za uczucie? Już od bardzo dawna go nie czułem.- dargo miał w oczach łzy radości. - to ogromne szczęście drago. - dziękuję ci czkawka, za wszystko.- zmienił się w Wandersmoka i odleciał. Rozdział 24 zostały jeszcze tylko przeprosiny. Czkawka wszedł do domu i zastał tam płaczącą Valkę na kolanach Stoika, który ją pocieszał. - j ja was przepraszam, za wszystko, co tam powiedziałem. Myślałem, że dobrze robię dołączając do drago i ratując was. Naprawdę was przepraszam!- po tych słowach poleciały pierwsze łzy, które zapoczątkowały płacz. -nie płacz synu.- powiedzieli równo Stoik i Valka. Wszyscy się przytulili a w wiosce zastał pokój. Drago nikt nie widział, a czkawka nie był już uważny za zdrajcę. (perspektywa czkawki) Życie to dar, dar którego nie można zmarnować. Wszystko co nas otacza, słońce, woda, ziemia, trawa, drzewa wszystkie zwierzęta to też dar, ale największym z nich jest miłość. Miłość, która przebaczy wszystko, nawet zdradę. Miłości potrzebuje każdy, nawet ogromny Koszmar Ponocnik, wszystkie smoki. O te wszystkie dary trzeba dbać, aby ich nie zmarnować. Te dary dają życiu sens, tak samo jak widok swoich bliskich. Życie to szansa, której nie można zmarnować, każdy zasługuje na ten dar, ale najważniejsz to dbać też o życie innych, a nie tylko o swoje. To jak szczerbatek? Lecimy do akademii? Dzisiaj bliżniaki prowadzą zajęcia, a twojwj plazmy w demolce nie może zabraknąć.- wylecieli przez okno w pokoju czkawki, a w tle słychać ryk nocnej furii. Koniec dziękuję za to, że dotrwaliście do końca, i dziękuję wszystkim za wytrwałość i miłe komy. Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam was na śmierć, bo do sądu mnie poślą :P Jak ktoś chce, to mogę mu oddać ten blog, bo nie będzie tu wpisów. Macie moje wezwanie do sądu: ::::::: WEZWANIE DO SĄDU ::::::: Dyfcia001 została wezwana do sądu, za uśmiercenie 1 000 000 osób, za nudnym blogiem. ::::::: Prosimy o zjawienie się w sądzie 40,12,2022 roku. nie no to dla jaj XD thumb|259px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone